Halloween
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: just dabbles about each main couple in the NIhgt World books  Not including Jade and Mark .


Halloween

**A/n I wanted to write my first ever Night World FanFiction ever, about Halloween. **

_**Poppy and James…**_

Poppy was skipping to the next house. James was trying to keep up. _'I loooove you!' _Poppy thought to James. James laughed, "I love you too." Poppy's hair was bouncing up and down. Her black and red ribbon through her hair was starting to come out. Her and James had been trick-or-treating for 3 hours. Poppy was a cheer leader. The colors were black and red. She wore plain white shoes. James on the other hand was a football player. The colors on his jersey were red and black. They wanted to be as close as they could to the same thing. But James didn't want to be a boy cheer leader. So the second closest thing they could think of was a football player. James was carrying around a football and poppy was carrying pom-poms. Poppy saw her brother, Phil. Poppy threw her pom-poms at James, "carry these for a minute." James had no choice. Poppy ran to Phil and jumped on him, he was surprised it had been so long since he had seen her. Phil hugged Poppy with delight. He had missed her so much. James slowly walked towards them. He started talking to Blaise, Phil's girlfriend. Poppy and Phil talked for a while then Poppy and James went home.

_**Ash and Mare…**_

Mary-Lynnette and Ash were fighting again. "Ash please come to the party," Mary-Lynnette pleaded. "Not in a million years. I look stupid." Ash said. "You shouldn't have let Quinn and Thierry pick out your costume then." "It's not my fault I thought they would pick something good out." Ash complained. "Fine, don't go." Mare said, kicking him. "That hurt!" Ash whined. "So what your hurting me!" Mary-Lynnette said, about to cry. Mary-Lynnette was ruining her make-up. She was a movie star. A red dress with a slit up her leg. Her silver heels were shimmering in the light.

Ash was starting to feel bad. Really bad. Ash hated his friends right now. After all they were making him be a care-bear, and Rainbow out of all of them. Ash ran after Mare. She was pulling out of the driveway. He ran to the car and she stopped. He got in a kissed her. "I'm sorry Mare, I never wanted to hurt you, I love you." Ash said. Mary-Lynnette kicked him, "I still hate you for it." Ash smiled, "I know."

Mary-Lynnette was happy that Ash would do this for _her. _She didn't feel special. Besides her soul mate was a vampire. Ash grabbed Mary-Lynnette and held it the rest of the way to the party.

_**Thea and Eric…**_

Thea was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Her boots were starting to hurt her. Walking around all day wasn't worth it. The only part that was worth it was being with Eric all day. Thea took her hat off, "Eric, why did I have to be a cowgirl?" "I don't know that is what you wanted to be." Eric stated, then added, "at least you don't have to do the jobs that a real cowgirl would have too." "Good point," Thea laughed. Eric was a Basket-Ball player. His jersey was Orange and Black.

Eric and Thea held hands and walked to Delos and Maggie's party.

_**Gillian and David… **_

Gillian was strutting down the hallway in her, short turquoise dress and golden heels. David laughed, as he raised up his camera and taped her. His casual black pants and camouflage shirt stood out. The mansion with everyone else, was all decorated and David was dressed casual. All he was for Halloween was a director while Gillian was a Super Model. Gillian was being what she always wanted to be. David was practicing for a internship he was starting. He was directing the Movie,_ "The fantastic Starlight." _Gillian wanted to be in it. But the real director said she couldn't. Gillian was just happy that she could be a Model for Halloween. Gillian wanted to be seen. She wanted to be noticed.

David loved Gillian, it was just to bad that Gillian thought she needed attention. Gillian sure had David's attention.

_**Rashel and Quinn…**_

Rashel pulled on her wig with a smile. Quinn was pulling up his socks and said, "This is really crazy you know." "Yeah," Rashel replied. Rashel pulled on a blue dress. Rashel was being Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Quinn pulled on his wig and hat. Then grabbed Rashel's hand. Quinn was being the Mad hatter. They brought their gray cat and spray painted blue strips on it. Rashel let go of Quinn's hand and jumped on his back with joy. "Carry me!" She yelled.

_**Hannah and Thierry…**_

Hannah and Thierry were so close. This year for Halloween there were being a nurse and a doctor. Thierry pulled on his mask and said, "I love you." "Love you too, Thierry," Hannah replied, kissing him. Hannah and Thierry walked out of the door like a doctor would. Confident and slouched. When they were out of the door Hannah laughed. "It's funny when you try to walk like a doctor." She said. His comment made Thierry laugh, "But they are so serious." "But they walk funny," Hannah replied placing her hands on her hips. "But they are serious." Thierry laughed. Hannah kissed him, "They are both." Thierry agreed.

_**Jez and Morgead…**_

Jez really hated Keller and Rashel, right now. You know what they were making her wear? A long pink dress and a pointy pink hat on her head. Did I mention the veil that hung from the top of the hat? That is pink too. Oh, and heels. It was Keller's Idea for her to be a princess.

Morgead walked out of the bathroom. He was in a white shirt with a navy blue jacket around it. The jacket was long with gold button's going down it. The two middle button's were buttoned. He was also wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes. Jez was making him be her prince. She loved him. She wasn't going to let him be whatever he wanted. She was not going to let herself be humiliated and let Morgead not be humiliated. "I kind of like it," Morgead said looking in the mirror. "I hate mine," Jez said, disgusted. Morgead went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "But I love you anyway." Morgead said. "You should straighten your hair." He added. Jez rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She went to the bathroom and straightened her hair. When she came out she still hated her outfit.

_**Delos and Maggie…**_

Delos was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. His sneakers were even black. He pulled on a black sweatshirt and flipped the hood on. "I kind of like it, it new," Delos stated. "It changes you, I liked you better without it," Maggie said. Delos turned around to see Maggie in brown tights. Over the tights was a short white dress, it frilled out a little. The crystal's in the front sparkled in the light. He looked down and on her feet were ice skates. His mouth dropped open. She walked over to him a kissed him. His mouth dropped back open and Maggie shut it. "Keep your mouth shut, or you can drool all over your new carpet." Maggie said, letting Delos's mouth open again. He quickly closed it and said, "B-But your so beautiful." Maggie kissed him again, "Thank you!"

_**Keller and Galen…**_

Galen put on his red nose and wig. Keller shape shifted. Galen pet her. Keller just wanted to be a panther. Galen on the other hand was a clown. He pulled on his shoes. Keller nudged against him. She was creeping towards the door. Galen looked in the mirror and thought, I really so look like a clown. I hope I don't scare anybody. Galen opened the door and walked next to Keller. Keller smiled. Keller licked Galen's leg. Galen kissed her head. They went out trick-or-treating.

Galen didn't end up scaring anyone, but Keller did. I mean she really was a panther, so who wouldn't be.


End file.
